1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to connectors for PVC pipe. The present invention is particularly directed towards quick, easy and permanent connections between two pieces of PVC pipe within a narrow or confined space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents which were considered most pertinent to my invention were found in the following classes and subclasses:
285/177, 297, 294 and 915.
These patents are as follows:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,668 issued to P. D. Wurzburger on Feb. 1, 1949, discloses a metal telescoping capillary fitting bondable with solder.
2. On July 31, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,294 was issued to M. T. Cahenzli Jr. and depicts a metal coupler utilizing threadable connections.
3. Allen H. Willinger was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,901 on June 15, 1971, on a plastic tubing connection utilized in aquarium apparatus.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,531 issued to Leon R. Patry on Aug. 31, 1971, discloses a conically shaped tubing coupler.
5. Virgil Phillipps was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,703 on Sept. 12, 1972, illustrates a coupling device for connecting hoses of different diameters.
6. On Nov. 12, 1974, Albert Stewing was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,694 which shows a method of joining PVC tubes with a thermoplastic adhesive.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,787 was issued to Jon J. McDowell et al on Nov. 18, 1975, illustrates a joining device utilizing a tapered inner reduced portion to compensate for differences in diameter sizes of joining tubes.
8. A patent issued to Anthony J. Foresta et al, dated Nov. 6, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,860 shows a pipe union assembly using a clamping type joint.
To my knowledge the preceding patents represented the past art designs most pertinent to my invention. None of the preceding patents appeared to depict couplers which can be utilized without having one or both ends of the connecting pipe be moveable. These past art couplers would therefore prove difficult if not impossible to use on pipe that has already been installed underground, and from which a small section is either missing or must be removed. My invention is designed to accommodate such a circumstance by being adjustable and applicable to confined spaces.